


| The D̶e̶v̶i̶l̶'̶s̶ Adventure's | Twice x Blackpink x Fem Reader

by 1800DIMITRESCU



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/F, F/M, Intersex, Multi, Other, Partner Betrayal, Reader-Insert, Swordfighting, Temporary Character Death, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800DIMITRESCU/pseuds/1800DIMITRESCU
Summary: This book is from Wattpad but i moved here and decided to post it. It's cringe 😬 i haven't updated a chapter since may 31-2020-The old Wattpad description⬇️very first story, the description is horribleforgive me please 😥-Yandere!Twice & BlackpinkG!P Reader!warning! may contain mature scenes ⚠🚫-Y/N Kagome came across a paper that said :" Huichon Academy "Y/N said in her headsoonshe decided to golittle did Y/N know she was gonna have one hell of a journey-
Relationships: BLACKPINK Ensemble/Reader, TWICE Ensemble/Reader





	1. ¡ PROLOGUE !

so this chapter is just about Y/N discovered her powers towards the end of the story (kinda) 

-  
Y/N POV. 

" YOU STUPID DISGUSTING DEMON CHILD!! " my mom said as she push me to the ground and kicked me, " p-please stop " i said trying to hold back my sobs " tskk shut up " y/n mom said and turned around to away but stopped and came towards me " you know what get up " mom said picking me by my arm harshly started walking to the door and pushed me out " get away from here i never want to see your pathetic face again " she angrily said to me. I looked at her crying " b-but mom- " " DON'T CALL ME THAT! " she said glaring at me and shut the door hard in my face, i flinched at the sound crying looking at the ground then turning around walking away from the house and started going to a unknown direction..... 

Timeskip to a few hours later 

I sighed as my little feet were killing me from walking for so long, I looked up at the sky seeing as it was turning dark then looked around me " i need to find somewhere to stay " i said in my head...."AHHHH perhaps a cave could be good but where would i find one " i said rubbing my fingers on my chin in a thinking pose then something snapped me out of my thinking, i looked around abit panicked then saw something moving around the bushes i stared at it and starting walking closer as i was about to take my hand out something jumped out " AHHHHHHH WHA- " I stopped as i saw a furry little wolf, i stared at it and it stared me then licked my face " hehehehe " i giggled feeling ticklish i stood up brushing the dirt of me then bent down to grab the furry creature " hmmmm should i take you " i said looking at the furry wolf then it licked my face, i practically squealed at it's cuteness " i think i should keep you uhhh Aki that's your new name now hehehe do you like it " I said, the furry wolf stared at me then once again licked my face again " Aki it is then " i said walking with her in my arm looking for somewhere to sleep in for the night. 

After a few minutes to what seem like hours to me i found a cave finally i smiled running towards it, i entered but couldn't see anything as it was to dark to see anything just only the moon that's shining light i huffed and pouted i was way to tired to somehow make a fire so i just sit and layed down with Aki cuddled next to me.... 

" Tomorrow's a new day " i said smiling and starting closing my eyes. 

Timeskip to the next day 

I woke up and opened my eye but then closed them from the sun shining bright in my eye, i sat up stretching my arms as i was doing that something came into my head................. 

" OH MY - " i gasp loudly as i quickly stood up looking around the floor thinking where Aki is as she wasn't here i started panicking and yelling out her name   
" AKIIIIIIII " " AKIIIIIIII "   
" AKIIIIIIII " " AK- " i stopped as i saw Aki coming over to me with something in her mouth " what in the world....Aki what is tha- " i stopped once again, to my surprise she dropped a dead rabbit right in front of my feet, i stared at it then looked at Aki who seemed to look happy i sighed and shook my head " Aki....is t-that for me " i said looking at her with a questioning look on my face then she give me a little nod, i blinked then begin to look down at dead rabbit " Aki i can't eat that " i pouted pointing at the rabbit " hmph no fair i can't eat what you eat " i said still pouting as i turned around from Aki with a little angry face and my arm crossed, Aki came to me whining with her ears down i turned my gaze away from her and she started to rub her head on my arm whining abit more louder i turned my gaze back on her and she give those puppy eyes i felt myself giving in " ARHHGGGG FINE *sigh* i forgive you i really can't stay mad at you can i " i said looking at her she just licked my face, i smiled looking away " we should get going " i said standing up with Aki walking away from the cave but took a step as Aki jumped from my arm running to the rabbit then coming back with it looking up at me " no no I'm not carrying you with a dead rabbit in your mouth " i said walking away from a whining Aki " it's still a no, come on let's go " i said wave my hand as signal to come over, Aki came running with the rabbit still in her mouth i sighed and chuckled softly " I'm glad i came across you " Y/N said in her head while looking at Aki as a tear dropped from one side of her eye.... 

Timeskip to two days later (sorry i didn't know what else to add 😪) 

It's been two days since me and Aki have been in this forest and i feel im about to die, Aki on the other hand looks goods, I looked around so i could find somewhere to rest i soon came to a tree i starting walking to it " Aki wait i need to......sit down i don't feel t-to goo- " Y/N collapsed onto the floor before she even got the tree as she only heard Aki whimper then everything faded to black 

Another timeskip sis 

Y/N soon woke up and heard growling she turned her head to she sound and saw Aki in a position where it looked like she was about to fight, i crawled over to Aki petting her signaling her to stop. 

" eh sorry if i woke you up i just thought the creature was trying to attack you but i didn't know it was your pet im sorry "   
i heard the voice said i looked up and saw a girl with her head down 

" hehe it's ok you didn't know " i said smiling at her 

" yay you're not mad " the girl said while clapping her hand " I'm Rina Yuzuki what's yours " the girl who's name is Rina said   
" I'm Y/N Kagome " I said happily then i pointed to Aki " and that's Aki my pet "   
" awww cutee " Rina said running towards Aki petting her as Aki starting melting to her touch " that's cute " i thought to myself just then my stomach begin to rumble... oh 

" Are you hungry " Rina questioned me to which i quickly response to   
" Yes very hungry " i said while pouting   
" oh....come over here i live in a village nearby we have food there " Rina said whilst grabbing my hand and i looked at her then nodded telling her to show me the way to her village, i was finally happy that i get to eat so now i won't have to see Aki carrying a dead rabbit to me all the time but it's really cute though. 

After walking for 7 minutes we were at a village that looked rather nice 

" Here we at Nonje Village " Rina said excitingly with her hands in the air whilst i giggled at her cuteness   
" Come on let's go you must be hungry " she said looking at me while i nodded then Rina grabbed my hand dragging me somewhere. 

after a few minutes of Rina dragging me we stopped at a sand stoned house, "maybe this is where she lives" i thought in my head  
" we're here at my house let's go in " Rina said once again dragging me into her house then she told me to wait here while she went to get me something to eat and to which i stayed here like she said, soon Rina came back with three sandwiches and a drink and i nearly drooled at the sight. 

" Here you go eat up " Rina said smiling at me handing me the plate over to me which i grabbed quickly  
" Thank you Rina " i said cheerfully and starting to eat  
" Your welcome " Rina said sitting in front of me, Soon coming to my last sandwich Rina begin to put her hand close to my eye to where to the patch is, i quickly backed my head away giving her a questioning look 

Rina looked at me with a almost sad expression   
" Why do you have that thing on your eye....*GASPS* DID YOU LOSE YOUR EYE! " Rina said covering her mouth with her hands giving me a shocked expession, i shook my head telling her no   
" Them why do you have it " Rina said looking at me with confusion, i looked down as a tear fell from my eye   
" It's b-because my m-mom said i looked u-ugly with  
a-another eye color " i said crying while thinking about the memory. 

Flashback...... 

" COVER THAT EYE UP YOU UGLY MONSTER " Y/N mom said throwing something at Y/N while Y/N picked it up from the floor, she looked at it seeing a white eye patch  
" WELL PUT IT ON ALREADY " Y/N mother told her as Y/N flinched from the yelling, she quickly began to put the patch over her eye as she didn't want to hear her mother yelling at her any longer... 

Flashback over... 

" oh...im sorry...." Rina said sadly i about to tell her it was okay but she decided to speak again " could.... you show me your eye i won't say anything mean i promise " Rina said looking down playing with her fingers nervously, i looked at her shocked and nodded my head hesitantly i started to lift the eye patch up 

Rina gasps to which i started to panic thinking that she thought it was ugly i began to close the eye patch but Rina caught my hand stopping me from closing the patch   
" Don't....you look pretty you should show your eyes more ' Rina said while i looked down blushing. " Do you really think so " i said lowly   
" Yes i do think so " Rina said picking my chin up with her fingers then suddenly hugged, i was shocked at this since i was never hugged before so i slowly hugged her back feeling warm from her embrace while closing my eyes with a grin on my face then Rina said something that made me start crying 

" From now on i will be your best friend and i won't ever leave your side, I'll protect you from anyone or anything okay " Rina said i moved my head back abit with my tear stained face.   
" Y-you promise " i said looking at her crying 

" yes i promise " she said bringing her hand to my cheek wiping my tears away 

I started crying even more   
I finally felt happy, loved, cared for, all those things i never felt before, i found my source of happiness, i smiled happily at this.... 

.................... 

" Thank you " i said to Rina in a whisper... 

\-------------------------- 

[ But 5 years later that changed ] 

-  
Author's POV : 

Y/N begin to stir around in her sleep feeling something poking her shoulder and soon opened her eye seeing that Aki is the one poking her 

" What's wrong Aki " Y/N said in a concerned voice as Aki begin to pull Y/N's shirt roughly as if Aki was wanting to show Y/N something so she stood up following Aki outside looking around but gasps seeing the horrible view of the Village house's on fire while people were screaming and running in panic but soon Rina came into my mind.....Y/N started thinking if she was ok, if she was hurt or what if she was dead! 

" NOO I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN I HAVE TO FIND HER QUICKLY BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER " Y/N said in her thoughts while running around the village looking for Rina, a few minutes past but still no sign of her anywhere Y/N began to breathe heavily as she almost begin to cry but quickly turned her head to the side hearing a familiar voice. 

" Y/NNNNNNNN " Rina said calling out Y/n's name 

Quickly Y/n run over to Rina and hugged her tightly. 

" You're here i thought something happened to you i was so worried but I'm happy you're fine " Y/n said relieved that nothing happened to Rina. 

" Yeah im fine, what about you are you hurt " Rina questioned Y/n to which she responded shaking her head side to side as a no. 

" That's good, we should probably leave the Vill- " Rina stopped talking which left Y/n confused to why Rina stopped talking..... 

\- 

Y/n POV :( 

" what why'd she stop all of a suddenly " I thought, i begin to feel something wet on my back so i moved away from our hugging position and looked at her but my eyes widen at the horrible sight of Rina....with.... blood.... coming out of her...  
my knees begin to shake, my breathing becamed heavy, my tears coming down my face not believing what was happening, my heart breaking in pieces. 

" this can't be happening " i thought. 

" RINAAAAA STAY WITH ME PLEASE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE RINA PLEASE " i said yelling at her, hugging her not caring if blood was on me. 

" don't...cry...y/n...we'll meet again i promise just...run away please " Rina said with her eyes half closed, i cried even harder as i didn't wanna leave her alone. 

" b-but what a-about you i-i-i can't leave y- " i was interrupted by Rina 

" don't worry about me just run away...... promise me one t-thing t-that you'll s-stay strong for m-me.... " Rina said as her voice faded.... 

she's g-gone 

i couldn't believe it 

i stood up and yelled feeling pure rage rushing through me 

ᵈᶦᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵗʰᵃᵗ 

ᶦᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ˡᶦˢᵗᵉⁿ ᶜˡᵒˢᵉˡʸ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃⁿ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᶜʳᵉᵃᵐˢ ᵒᶠ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ ʷʰᵒ ˡᵒˢᵗ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ   
ⁱᵐᵖᵒʳᵗᵃⁿᵗ  
\------------------------ 

end. 

Sorry if there was any misspelled words or incorrect grammar ⚠🙃 

\- ✌

Idk how to add photos or gifs here


	2. | Chapter 1 |

~ 

Y/n POV 

*Beep**Beep**Beep* 

i woke up to the alarm noise abit annoyed as I'm stretching my arms and body getting off from my bed and started doing my routine you know showering and getting changed all that 

After a few minutes of getting ready i went the kitchen to get something to eat, i opened the fridge to get the milk then closed the fridge to get the cereal and grabbed the bowl and soon started eating. 😚 

after i finished eating i headed outside walking where i always go every morning which is a bulletin board stand i go to every morning looking for quest type jobs. Walking up to the board looking for a quest/jobs as i was looking around a paper caught my eye taking a closer look i took it off the board and read the paper..... 

" Huichon Academy.....hmmm interesting maybe i could go " i said in a low whisper 

" Hello are you interested in going " the girl says behind me questioned which made me quickly turn around to see the girl who was... really pretty 

" uhh y-yeah are you a student there " i questioned the girl 

" Yes i am ohh im sorry i didn't tell you my name, my name is Kang Seulgi " the girl said who's name is Seulgi 

" Ah im Y/N Kagome nice to meet you, could you maybe show me the way the academy please " i said a shy manner 

" Sure come follow me " Seulgi said smiling and taking my hand in her to which i blushing since she was holding my hand, PDA isn't really something im used to so i may have to get use to it with Seulgi she seems like someone who does a alot if skinship but whatever let's see how this academy goes im kinda nervous cause i don't know what to expect oof clam down Y/N it will be alright...... 

Timeskip to Seulgi dragging you to the academy 🙃 

" Here we are at Huichon Academy " Seulgi said, i was about to say something until she spoke. " But I'mma warn you that some people here are every rude so be careful especially the two group of girls " Seulgi says with a hint of terror in her voice, i looked at her with a questioning face hmmm i wander who are those two group of girls i mean i kinda feel excited to see them but should i feel scared cause Seulgi looked scared when she mentioned the two groups. Should ask her what's there names. 

" Hey Seulgi what's there names " i asked curiously 

" Well one is called Blackpink which consists of 4 girls in the group,   
\- Jennie Kim she's leader of the group and she's in a relationship with Kai the schools playboy.  
\- Kim Jisoo she's like the mother in the group   
\- Park Chaeyoung or you could call her by Rose she's a bit less scary but dangerous   
\- Lisa Manoban she's the Playgirl. 

So just don't mess with them and you'll be all good " Seulgi said telling me about the four girls, wow i actually wanna meet them they seem very interesting. 

" what about the other group " i asked Seulgi, she looked at me and was about to answer until a crowd of people started to shout. Geez what's all the commotion i said in my head as i was about to walk over there but i felt someone grab my wrist pulling me back, i turned my head around to see Seulgi was who grabbed my wrist. I looked at her with an eyebrow rised. 

" Is something wrong " i asked questioning Seulgi but she didn't answer me, she was looking behind with terror, now i was getting nervous why is she looking behind me, who or what is behind me so i slowly turn myself around to see a girl with cat eyes and 3 other girls beside her......... 

oh...i assume this is Blackpink but i don't know who's who just yet, suddenly i was grabbed by my collar by the girl with cat eyes.....woah we're so close to each other, i felt a blush creep up to my cheeks......AHHHHH STOP BLUSHING Y/N WHAT THE HELL BUT I CANT STOP 😥 

" HEY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT MY WAY BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN SO THE NEXT YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME YOU'LL GET A FUCKIN BEATIN FROM ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND " the cat eyes girl spat at me while i looked at her with wide eyes and nodded my head quickly in response. 

" good " she said then she threw me aside to the wall 

then she just walked away, i looked at her in shock....damn i usually don't let my guard down but since i was so close to that girl with cat eyes i cant think at the moment AHHHHH what a great first day here, i now have a problem with the girls who i assume is Blackpink *sigh* that's very very very fantastic. I stood up brushing the dust off my clothes. 

" Hey y/n are you o-okay " Seulgi suddenly said from behind me, i turned around giving her a closed eye smile   
" Yes I'm alright, by the way who was that cat eyed girl " i asked Seulgi curiously  
" That was Jennie " Seulgi said looking down playing with her fingers, hmmm i should ask her about the others " what about the others " i asked Seulgi 

" oh i didn't tell how they looked like hmmm well the one with blonde hair is Park Chaeyoung or otherwise known as Rose/Rosie and one with brownish/greyish? short hair is Lisa, the last one Jisoo has long brown hair " Seulgi explained to me while i nodded to her words. 

" Oh y/n we should get your uniform and also introduced you to my other friends c'mon let's go " Seulgi said dragging me to perhaps get my uniform. 

Timeskip 

( Y/n uniform )  
-  
Y/n POV . 

Tch do i really have wear this aghh whatever i have to deal with it. 

" aw you look great y/n get that look off your face " Seulgi giggled at me 

"hmph yeah yeah let's just go" i said annoyed 

" Sure " Seulgi said grabbing my hand once again dragging, man i have to get use to her dragging me across places like a rag doll 😔 | 

Timeskip to Seulgi dragging y/n across the floor just to get to the cafeteria :p 

"Here we are let's go introduce you to my friends " Seulgi said while I'm dazed out on the floor. 

" y/n come on get up there's no to sleep " Seulgi said and started slapping my face 

" ok ok I'm getting up " i groaned as i started getting up from the floor. We started walking to a table with 4 girls who i assume are Seulgi friends. 

" Hey guys i wanna introduced you to a new friend of mine she's new here " Seulgi said gesturing her hands towards me 

" uh h-hi im Y/n Kagome " i bow down to them 

" oh im Bae Joohyun but you can call me Irene " 

" I'm Son Seungwan but you can call me Wendy " 

" I'm Park Sooyoung but you can call me Joy " 

" I'm Kim Yerim but call me Yeri " 

"Oh well it's nice to meet you all hope we can all get along " i said giving them a closed eye smile, oh wait i need to about twice Seulgi was gonna tell me earlier but she was interrupted 

" Seulgi would you tell me more about twice " i asked 

" OH RIGHT HEHEHE sorry " Seulgi giggled 

Author POV   
(cuz im to lazy to explain) 

And so Seulgi and the rest told y/n about twice and even more information about Blackpink which y/n took even more interest in the two groups, she was both nervous and excited, y/n just hoped she didn't get into trouble with the two groups   
(but y/n well anyways 😚) 

and so the Adventure's begins 

\-------------------  
To be continued ⚔ 

\- 1360 words   
\- sorry for any misspelled words and grammar because I did not double-check


	3. | Chapter 2 18+ |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter 😭 why did i write this

-∆-  
Y/n POV - 

i sighed softly as Ms.Soojin was telling us about we were going to have a tournament ( i would call it that I guess??) to see our ability/strength/etc.  
Which means we're going to battle our classmates and others from different rooms. I wonder who I'm gonna fight and who's gonna be the top winner, OH MAN I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS WOOO 

" clam down y/n you look crazy jumping around in your chair " Seulgi said looking at me with a weird look on her face, i sighed   
"I'm sorry i just can't help it!" I excitingly said, Seulgi just shook her head and giggled softly.  
" Are you gonna be there " i questioned Seulgi then she looked at me with sad eyes. 

" No, i can't attend the tournament " Seulgi said with her head down. 

What......  
" eh why can't you " i tilted my head looking at her with confusion 

" It's because i don't have powers so i won't be able to fight, there's other people here who also don't have powers, wait come to think of it what are your powers i never asked you " Seulgi said with a finger on her chin looking at with curiosity, that's cute i thought. 

" uh my powers are  
Darkness and i can make people hallucinate, i can Teleport, i can make clones of myself and I'm immortal " i explained to Seulgi who looked at in shock. 

" HUH IMMORTAL?!! EH THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T DIE RIGHT! " Seulgi said in surprise  
" Yes it does mean i cant die, you can stab me if you like too " i said bringing out my sword and handing it to Seulgi ( if you don't know what it looks like you can go to [ CHARACTERS ] ) 

Seulgi POV :) 

i-i-i WHAT THE FUCK.....i mean i do kinda want to stab her....that sounded mean like actually wanted to kill her which i don't im just curious that's all and honestly what could go wrong here. 

" Hey don't hesitate Seulgi just do it nothing's gonna happen to me " y/n said giving me a comforting smile, ok alright nothing will happen, y/n is immortal why I am i worrying about this. I took the sword out of Y/n's hands and got into position and so did Y/n. 

" Ready Y/n " i asked her, all she did was nod her head, i breathed in and out clearly nervous about this, though i shouldn't be....ok whatever let's get this over with so I take a few steps back then ran towards Y/n with my eyes closed then pierced the sword through Y/n then out of nowhere i heard multiple gasps, i opened my eyes and turned my head to the door to see Irene, Wendy, Joy and Yeri with wide eyes and hands covering their mouths, i look at them with wide eyes.....oh shit. 

" h-hey.......uhhhh this isn't what it looks like, right Y/n " i told Y/n but i didn't receive an answer to which im confused so i turned my gaze to Y/n, i let out a gasps..... Nani (what) Y/n shouldn't be dead on the floor SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS IMMORTAL THEN WHY IS SHE ON THE FLOOR AND NOT RESPONDING TO ME ARGHH THIS GIRL! 

" What do you mean ' it's not what it looks like' It definitely looks like you killed Y/n dumbass " Irene yelled 

" B-but Y/n said she's immortal and-" i was cut off by Irene 

" Immortal you say then why isn't Y/n up yet explain that to me " Irene pointed her towards Y/n's dead body 

" ARGHHH WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITH Y/N!? " Wendy said walking back and forth stressing out, then all of suddenly................................. 

Y/n POV 

hehehehe im playing dead just because like seeing there reactions when they think im dead but im really not, anyhow i should wake up they are gonna get spooked ( evil laugh ) ok here goes nothing. 

" yo guys what's all the commotion about " i questioned them then they all look at me with shock whlie giggled at there reaction   
" WHAT THE HELL Y/N DONT SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! " Irene said walking towards me and punched me on the shoulder as i wince a little in pain " oww im sorry for scaring you i won't do it again " i said in a scared voice since Irene was glaring at me, wow she's scary......then Irene snapped me out of my thoughts. 

" You should get a new pair of clothes cause you got blood all over them " Irene says pointing at my uniform, i sighed looking down at my uniform damn i really hate when i get blood on my clothes but whatever i have to deal with it 

So with that i said goodbye to Irene and the other and made my way to restroom to clean myself up and change my clothes, as i was walking my way to the restroom, i didn't look where i was going   
and suddenly bumped into someone which knocked them down. 

" watch where you're going blind bitc- " she suddenly stop mid sentence when she looked up at me, oh my god this is fan-fucking-stic i bumped into Rose wow this is great so great I'm definitely gonna get a beaten oh god. 

" I-I'm sorry i didn't see where i was going, are you okay " i said abit worried and taking my hand out to help her get help. 

Chaeyoung's/Rose POV 

I was on my way to the restroom when all of suddenly i was bumped into someone, this bitch fucking bumped into me! 

" watch where you're going blind bitc- " i interrupted myself when i looked up to see a girl......a very beautiful girl, then we both made eye contact, I instantly blushed and looked away from her beautiful eyes. 

" I-I'm sorry i didn't see where i was going, are you okay " she said.....wait i know her this was the girl who didn't get out of Jennie's way, " Rose, Rose, ROSE! " i snapped out of my thoughts 

" Huh? W-what we're y-you saying " i stuttered, fuck are you serious why am i shy- wait how does she know my name 

" I asked if you were okay " she said with her hand out   
" Uhh yeah I'm alright " i said taking her hand which was very soft, my heart beating fastly literally almost coming out of my chest, i couldn't help but think how her hands would feel if they we're touching me all over, chills ran down my spine thinking about that, oh how I wish I could make that happen.....wait i can make that happen, I'll make her mine and only mine, I'll make sure no other whore comes between our love and if they even try to take my baby I'll FUCKING KILL THEM!! 

" uh rose, rose, ROSE!! " once again i snapped out of my thoughts with this girl whose i don't know yelling my name out. 

" I'm sorry if i keep spacing out " i looked down embarrassed   
" hehe it's fine by the way my names is Y/n Kagome and again I'm really sorry that i bumped into you a few minutes ago, are you really sure you're fine i didn't hurt you or anything right " the girl said whose name is Y/n 

" I'm Park Chaeyoung but call me Rose and yes I'm fine I'm not hurt or anything but also how did you know my name?" I questioned her 

" A friend of mine told me about you and the other three of your friends that's how i know but anyways i should get going and it was nice meeting you " she said then removing her hand off mine, noooo I whined in my head feeling empty without her warm hand on mine, i didn't want her to leave i wanted to spend more time with her before she was about to leave i grabbed her arm turned her around. 

" Wait......can you join me for lunch " i said quietly thinking she didn't hear me but luckily she did 

" yeah sure maybe we can get to know each other more and introduce you to my friends " she said smiling at me, her smile literally melted my heart I'm definitely gonna do everything i can to make her mine i smirked to myself 

" Yeah I'd like that, let's go " i said tugging her arm 

" Wait i have to go to the restroom to change my shirt here " Y/n said pointing to her shirt which i did not realize there was red stains on it.....is it blood?....... DID SOMEONE TOUCH MY Y/N!! THEY DID, THEY FUCKING HURT HER MY POOR BABY, THERE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING HER EVEN MORE FOR TOUCHING HER 😢 

" ok I'll wait out here and once your done we can go " i smiled sweetly at her then i heard her mumble " cute " before she left to the restroom, whilst i was blushing hard, then i suddenly thought of something that made my knees buckle..........it.. wouldn't hurt to just take a peek now would it, so i head inside the restroom hid behind the wall and took a peek and instantly drooled at the view of Y/n's body, i started to feel the heat between my legs, her toned stomach, her soft looking skin that i wanted to mark so bad, i couldn't handle the heat between my legs anymore so i dipped my hand into my skirt and rubbed my throbbing clit, thinking how Y/n's fingers would feel inside me which made me rub myself even more faster but then i let out a moan, fuck! She must have heard me obviously i said in my mind with my eyes closed hoping Y/n didn't hear me. 

" hehe naughty girl, touching yourself while watching me change wow and we just met each other sweetie, hmmm want me to help you because it looks like you need some relief babygirl " Y/n suddenly said leaning on the with this very hot expression on her face, her tongue poking her inside her cheek and a small smile while her eyes are roaming my figure, while my whole face practically looked like a tomato. 

( Smut start ) ↓ 

" hey babygirl i need you to answer me, do you want me to help you cum " Y/n said walking towards me and went behind me wrapping her arms around me and her mouth near my ear feeling her warm breathe which made me feel even more hotter than i was before then feeling Y/n's hand slip inside my skirt and pulled aside my underwear and started rubbing my folds teasingly making me whine wanting Y/n to touch me where i needed it the most 

" I asked you a question baby and you didn't answer me so I'm going to ask you again do you want me to help you cum? " Y/n said and started kissing my neck making me let out a soft moan, i couldn't take it anymore i needed her so much " YES PLEASE TOUCH ME, FUCK ME, ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DO SOMETHING!! " i desperately yelled out " your wish is my command baby " Y/n said and starting rubbing me fast making my eyes roll back and moan loudly, i grabbed Y/n's free hand and slipped it up my shirt and placed it on my breast squeezing it then feeling Y/n pulled on my nipple between her fingers making me go crazy, " chae are you a virgin or not " Y/n said stopping all her movements making whine loudly feeling the cold invade my womanhood " y-yes i am but please continue " i whispered breathing heavily  
" Ok you're gonna feel pain just for a little bit then pleasure, you ready " Y/n said while i just nodded my head feeling nervous since it's my first time, soon i cried out I pain feeling tears coming out of my eyes " sh-sh-sh it's okay the pain will go away " Y/n said softly in my ear and grabbed my chin to face her then feeling her soft lips on mine kissing me passionately making me melt into the kiss forgetting the pain, after the pain away i told Y/n to continue which she obeyed and started fingering me at a normal pace " g-go f-faster please " i stuttered out to Y/n, she listened and starting going faster making me arch my back while moaning like crazy then flinched when she hit a g-spot " FUcK RIGHT T-THERE GO FASTER, HARDER PLEASE " I cried out feeling intense pleasure running through my body, I wrapped an arm around Y/n's neck pulling her into a rough kiss while moaning in the kiss then soon pulled apart with a string of suliva on our lips, then i felt like i was about to explode " Y-Y/N I'M ABOUT TO CUM PLEASE DONT STOP, DONT YOU DARE FUCKING STOP " I screamed out holding on to Y/n's arm tightly feeling myself about to cum. Y/n's fingers pumping in and out of me in an inhuman speed soon i cumed squirting all my juices all over Y/n's hand and on the floor with my eyes rolled to the back of my head and drool coming out of my mouth, then Y/n sucked on her fingers that had my juices on them, i blushed from that. i felt my knees go weak from the intense orgasm i had " you okay chae " Y/n said turning me around to face her, looking into her beautiful eyes i grown to love, i just nodded and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her into a very sweet kiss tasting myself and with our tongues dancing in each others mouths then pulled away and attached my lips on her neck kissing and sucking the skin marking my property then pulling away looking at my masterpiece, Hickeys all over her neck, now all the other sluts will know she's mine and only mine and i don't plan to share my Y/n with anymore (oop-) 

" sooo what are we now.....a couple? " Y/n asked while buttoning her uniform   
" Yes we're a couple, you're mine and I'm yours and if i see you flirting, looking, touching, talking with other girls I'll fucking kill them okay, you're only allowed to do that with me only understand that " i said pecking her lips and hugging Y/n in a possessive hold then whisper into her ear..........................

" MINE " 

-+  
To Be Continued ⚔ 

\- 2,605 words   
\- sorry for any misspelled words and grammar because I did not double-check


	4. | Chapter 3 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've written 
> 
> May 31-2020 
> 
> I really need to write a chapter 4

I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS or who knows how long 😬😔✌ 

This is kinda a unfinished Chapter because i just wanted to finish this, i have been writing this for months now and because y'all have been begging me to update and I'm very very sorry for posting this late 

Enjoy the story :(   
\- 

Y/n's POV 

" Y/NNNN, BABY GIVE ME SOME ATTENTION " Rose said whining clinging to my arm while i was reading a book out of boredom waiting for the time to pass on so we could go to lunch. 

" I will when i finish this last chapter princess " i said as i heard her scoffed 

" You said that a few minutes ago! I don't think you're still on the same chapter now or are you that slow of a reader " she said teasing me i rolled my eyes and sighed closing the book. 

" ok Rosé you got my full attention, what do you want? " i sat back resting my body on the chair, She came over wrapping her arms around my neck sitting on my lap making me a little shocked. She started to trace my jawline up to my eye patch, sneaky trying to unattach it from behind my ear, my eyes widened i quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her from taking my patch off while i glaring at her shaking my head. 

" Don't.... " I sternly said 

" Why do you have it on? " Rosé said 

" for reasons I don't wanna talk about " i turned my head away from her gaze, she frowned. She gripped my chin to make me look at her. 

" Tell.Me. " she demanded gripping my chin even harder feeling her nails dig into my skin, i groaned from her grip 

" I-I-I can't " i said in a low voice bringing my eyes down to my lap 

" Please baby tell me " Rosé softly said caressing my cheek, i hesitated to tell her since i just got to know her and i didn't want to scare her. 

And you wanna know why i won't show Rosé........ I'm afraid, afraid to hurt her or anyone in particular because if my eye patch is taken off i would lose control once i lay my eye on someone else's eyes. A few years back when me and rina we're at the forrest searching for blue berries to feed Aki then 2 kids passed by us and i suddenly felt the urge to kill them, i craved their souls, my eye glowed red..... 

Then in a instant i killed them, blood was everywhere and the next thing I know Rina hugged me from behind while i broke down crying telling her that i didn't mean to kill them and that i was a monster but Rina denied saying i wasn't a monster but i didn't believe her, it took me a while to get that thought out of my head so that's why i don't wanna take it off I'm afraid to hurt someone and i don't want to do that never again... 

I snapped out of my thoughts when i realized I was crying 

" Baby you're crying why?! im sorry if i tried to force you to tell me why you have a eye patch on " Rosé said as she too started to cry, i looked at her confused as to why she was crying too. 

" Chae why are you crying!?, there's no need to cry it's not your fault so please don't cry princess " i hugged her putting her head on the side of my neck, placing little pecks on her top of her head calming her down until i heard her sobs lower down 

" You're alright now? " I asked as Rosé only nodded her head, i looked up at the clock to see it was almost time for lunch. 

" It's almost time for lunch we should get going sense you told me how much you love food " i said pulling away well i tried to pull away but Rosé didn't seem to want to let go of me 

" Rosé? " I tapped her shoulder to get her attention 

" Carry me " I heard Rosé mumble against my neck 

" Carry....you? But what would people say when they see you on my back and most importantly you're friends " i said in nervous voice 

" Don't worry about them and just carry me " Rosé pouted which was very very cute so i couldn't say no, i turned around bent down abit so she could get on, she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck and did the same with her legs around my waist 

" Ready to go princess? " I asked all she did was nod and with that we or i walked out the class room to the cafeteria. 

Rosé POV 

I blushed heavily when she calls me princess it makes me feel even more in love with her. I rested against her neck inhaling her scent, she smelled like vanilla. 

" You smell so good " i mumbled attaching my lips on to her neck sucking on it as i heard Y/n breathe hitched i smirked and left a dark noticeable mark on her neck, i felt proud as everyone we'll see that Y/n belongs to me and me alone. 

" Chae did you leave another mark what about the others that will see " Y/n said nervously 

" So? I don't care i want them to see that you belong to me so no one will flirt with you, I'm the only person you're allowed to flirt with understand! " I said tighten my arms around her just thinking about another slut flirting with my Y/n gets my blood boiling. 

" Well can....i talk to my other friends...? " Y/n said slowly 

" No " i sternly said 

" Please princess, i wouldn't flirt with them or anyone in particular trust me please " Y/n begged i heisated to say yes but since Y/n called me princess and that gets me all blushing and feeling soft so i decided she can talk to her friends 

" But.... you're gonna sit next to me in lunch ok " i said 

" I- *huff* fine " Y/n sighed in defeat as i smile in victory 

Soon we got to the cafeteria and as soon as we got inside all eyes were on us and whispers can be heard 

" Are they dating? " 

" Aww there cute together! " 

" I wanted to Y/n to be mine " 

I snapped my head towards the whore who said that, THAT BITCH CAN'T HAVE MY Y/N SHE'S MINE! I jumped off y/n's back and was gonna go towards that bitch but before i could Y/n stopped me by holding my wrist as i glared at her 

" Calm down Chae, please don't hurt her - " y/n said 

" WHY ARE DEFENDING HER! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE!? " i said with tears flowing down my face, my plan was to evoke her feelings which looks like it's working since her face changed into a look of defeat 

" *sigh* I'm sorry chae i do love you but please don't - " Y/n got cut off by me 

" whatever let's go " i grabbed Y/n's hand dragging her to the table where my friends are 

" unnie!! Where were you we been looking for you! and who's that? " Lisa pointed to Y/n, i was about to answer when Y/n beat me to it 

Y/n's POV 

" I'm Y/n, Y/n Kagome and you must be Lisa right? " i said with a smile 

" uh yeah I'm Lisa, Lisa Manoban " Lisa said in a shy tone with a blush spread across her face, " hmmm cute " i thought....wait what no Y/n you have Rose 

" And I'm Kim Jisoo but call me Jisoo " Jisoo said and went back to her chicken 

" Umm Rosé what the hell is this girl doing here " Jennie suddenly said with anger in her voice, damn is she still mad at me for being in her way i didn't think she would still be mad at me. 

" This GIRL is my girlfriend " Rosé said clinging to my arm while glaring at Jennie. Jennie looked at us in shock and so did the others 

" WHAT?! SHE'S A NEW STUDENT YALL BEARLY KNOW EACH OTHER " Jennie shouted which made everyones head turn towards her but quickly turned away when they saw Jennie glaring at them. 

" Then we'll get to know each other more " Rose said lying her head on my shoulder with a smile, Jennie looked at me then looked away with a *tsk*, she really doesn't like me i mean i was really hoping to get along with her, perhaps we'll get along soon. 

3rd person POV 

Jennie was suspicious of Y/n since she felt a weird aura around Y/n, Jennie is definitely gonna keep an eye on her and as for Lisa and Jisoo they felt a strange feeling like jealousy when Rosé mentioned that Y/n is her girlfriend. 

Back to Y/n's POV 

After lunch was over the girls bid goodbye well expect for Jennie and Rose was hesitant about letting me go by myself 

" Baby what if another whore flirts with you and - " i cut her off before she could say whatever she was gonna say 

" hey don't worry princess no one is gonna be flirting with me and if they do then I'll ignore them alright baby, trust me " i said cupping her cheeks and give a kiss on her soft lips and pulled back looking into her eyes 

" You promise? " Rosè said with a pout on her lips 

" Yes i promise, now go you're gonna be late for class and so will i " i said giving a kiss to Rosè as she huffed and hugged me and waved goodbye and i just stood there watching her walking away..........

wow... it's my first day here and i already have a girlfriend, lucky me...i guess. Just wait until i tell seulgi and her friends their jaws will be wide open heHe 

" Y/NNN! " i turned around as i heard my name being called, ahhh it's seulgi and the rest 

" oh hey guys what's up? " I casually said 

" what's up? WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?!!? HOW IS ROSÈ YOUR GIRLFRIEND hUh?! " Irene said poking my stomach 

" uhh well ummm it just kinda happened you know...." i nervously said rubbing my neck, you think im gonna tell her that i fingered Rosé in the restrooms and we suddenly became a thing......of course not but i did get lucky and i scored a hot girl on my first day, sure we don't know much about each other but we'll get there soon.

Maybe this won't be bad after all ~ 

\--

1,829 words 

Sorry for any bad grammar and misspelled words 

💕🐺

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to use this site 😵
> 
> Help.


End file.
